Kiss me, baby!
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Alfred es un estadounidense que va a un curso de inglés, ahí conoce a una joven llamada Sora que viene de Japón; ambos hacen click al instante y desde entonces son buenos amigos. En una clase a Alfred le surge una duda sobre cuál es la diferencia entre pedir en inglés unas llaves...Y un beso. USAxNyo!Japan


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

Tenemos a una japonesa de nombre Sora y de apellido Honda, y luego tenemos a un norteamericano, estadounidense para ser exactos, con nombre y apellido Alfred F. Jones.

Nuestra linda joven de lacio cabello negro y ojos marrones lleva un curso de inglés puesto que aún en el colegio le cuesta un poco el idioma. El caso del rubio estadounidense con brillantes ojos azules y gafas es un poco distinto, pero ya lo conocerán más tarde.

Ambos se conocieron hace medio año y desde entonces se ven tan sólo tres horas una vez por semana, no les produjo problemas para conocerse y llevarse bien.

— _¡Oye! ¡Soy Alfred, el héroe! ¿Cómo te llamas? –hiperactivo le llegó a habla el norteamericano._

—_Ohm… Hola…soy Sora, mucho gusto –tímidamente ella respondió._

— _¡Ah! ¡Qué linda eres!_

—_Eh… Gracias… -ella sólo pudo contestar eso, no sabía cómo tratar con una persona tan escandalosa y que le dieran piropos a tan sólo un minuto de conocerla._

Desde entonces él la busca para trabajar con ella y hablar de cosas triviales.

— _¿Te gustan las hamburguesas? ¡A mí me encantan!_

—_Sí… Son ricas_

—_Deberíamos salir algún día y comer algunas ¡Hahahaha!_

—_Claro, pero primero debería de invitarme_

— _¡Sí!_

También de dónde venían y cómo llegaron al país latino.

—_Por cierto, Sora ¿De dónde vienes?_

— _¿Yo? –el chico asintió curioso- Vengo de Hokkaido, Japón._

— _¡Oh! ¡Japón! Yo soy de Manhattan de Estados Unidos –dijo orgulloso._

—_Ya veo… ¿Y por qué es que estudia inglés?_

—_Pues… Llegué aquí a los siete y estudie en casa, por eso es que me olvidé del inglés_

— _¿Sus padres no son…?_

—_Son de aquí ¡Hahahaha!_

—_Hahahaha –la risa de su amigo era contagiosa y ella no podía evitar reír cuando él lo hacía._

Cierto día en clases. El tema de la semana era el plural de las palabras y su pronunciación. Bueno, todo iba de maravilla para los alumnos y alumnas. Pero a nuestro auto-declarado héroe le surgió una pregunta con dos palabras muy distintas:

— ¡Profesor! –levantó la mano para que el profesor le atendiera.

Este con un ademán le indicó que podía preguntar libremente.

— ¿Cómo digo "Keys" y "Kiss" sin que ambas palabras se confundan?

—Bueno, eso es simple –respondió él tranquilamente, un hombre de unos veintiséis años de cabello rubio y ojos verdes- "Keys" es como si dijeras "Kis" normalmente y con "Kiss" es como si arrastraras la ese, como la misma palabra las tiene.

—Pero si a una chica le quiero pedir las llaves o un beso, ¿Cómo lo diría?

—También es fácil, cuando pides un beso solamente di: "Kiss me" o "Kiss me, baby", si lo que quieres es que te pase las llaves di: "Give me the keys that are on the table" o sólo "Give me that keys".*****

— ¡Oh! Ya entendí

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora sigamos co- -fue interrumpido con un ruido provocado por los asientos del aula.

Alfred no pudo moverse decentemente en el lugar y tuvo que saltarse unas sillas sin la menor decencia. Todo para llegar hasta la japonesa.

— ¡Sora! –él le tomó de las manos y le miró lleno de alegría e ilusión, sin importarle el resto de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

— ¿Yes? –ella confundida le miró a los ojos.

— ¡Kiss me, baby!

Sin vergüenza, sin trabas, así le soltó el americano a la japonesa, nadie dijo nada, todos estaban sin palabras sin exceptuar a la joven de cabello negro la cual se sonrojó al instante.

—Tal-Tal vez…yo… –Sora agachó la cabeza como su una nube negra apareciera de pronto sobre ella, su cerebro no podía procesar la tensión.

— ¡¿Eh?! –Alfred se asustó- ¡Sora! ¡Oye! –desesperado corrió al lado de ella buscando algo para ayudarle.

—Bien hecho, genio –comentó en tono sarcástico el profesor mientras se sentaba en su silla no asombrado de lo sucedido.

— ¡No! ¡No era mi intensión! ¡Sora, despierta! ¡Ahh!

Y así el descuidado estadounidense tuvo que pedirle luego disculpas a su amiga por tal frase, en sí toda la escena. No logró comprender que la vergüenza de ella surgió por la inesperada manera en que el chico que le gustaba le pidiera un beso.

* * *

Traducción de las frases utilizadas:

*Give me the keys that are on the table = Dame las llaves que están sobre la mesa.

*Give me that keys = Dame esas llaves.

*Kiss me, baby = Bésame, nena.

Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por leer. Reviews?


End file.
